


Uncle Rhodey's New Job

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Bea is a madam, Cute, Gen, Iron Baby, Parent Pepperony, Pepper Potts is a mom, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Uncle Rhodey, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Rhodey has been spending an awful lot of time at the new Avengers Compound recently and a certain little lady is less than impressed.





	Uncle Rhodey's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I just want to say I am overwhelmed by the response to ‘The Traitor’ as it was an idea that I struggled to write and almost ended up off the list! Secondly I hope you enjoy this next instalment!

When Rhodey stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse he didn’t expect the quiet and emptiness that greeted him. Usually somebody would be around, either Tony or Pepper alone or one of them with Bea. If nobody was around there would be some sign of life like a few abandoned toys, a juice bottle or sippy cup, some plates or even a cup.

“Anyone home?” He called out as he walked further into the room.

Still quiet.

“Okay, this is getting creepy now…” He mumbled when even FRIDAY didn’t answer.

There was a few more seconds of silence before a door at the opposite end of the room burst open.

“Uncl’ ‘Odey!”

Bea ran over to him as soon as she saw him before stopping abruptly in her tracks. Her grin melted into a little frown and she put her hands on her hips.

“Where been?” She asked.

“What?” Rhodey felt like he had joined a conversation part way through without knowing the subject matter.

“Where been?” She insisted, emphasising her question by gesturing with her hands this time.

Rhodey looked up to Pepper and Tony who had followed Bea into the room. They were busy trying not to laugh.

“A little help here guys?”

“Well, you haven’t been in a while…” Pepper reminded him.

“Not since you became a _proper_ Avenger.” Tony added.

“That’s true…” Rhodey conceded. “Sorry Bea, it has been a while hasn’t it?”

She nodded, still frowning at him with her arms now folded in front of her.

Rhodey crouched down to her level. “I’m sorry sweetheart, can I have a hug?”

Bea frowned for a couple more moments before smiling and practically flinging herself at him.

“She loves her Uncle Rhodey anyway.” Pepper smiled.

“What brings the great War Machine over to Stark Tower from the amazing Avengers compound?” Tony asked.

Rhodey stood up, lifting Bea as he did so and glared at Tony over the top of the toddler’s head. He just smiled in response.

“I came to take the Iron Baby for ice cream and to the park, if that’s okay with Mommy and Daddy?”

“Yeah! Ice cream!” Bea grinned at Rhodey excitedly.

“That’s okay with me.” Tony turned to Pepper to confirm, she nodded.

“Yay!” Bea cheered as Rhodey set her down on the floor. “Ice cream! Ice cream!”

“You be good for Uncle Rhodey princess.” Pepper told her.

“Yeah Mama!” She reached up for Rhodey’s hand. “’Mon Uncl’ ‘Odey! Ice cream!” She started trying to pull him over to the elevator.

“Okay, I’m coming!” Rhodey laughed. “See you in a bit guys!”

“Bye Mama! Bye Dada!” Bea waved over her shoulder.

“Bye princess!” Tony called after them.

“Bye! Have fun!” Pepper waved back.

“We could have some fun too.” Tony whispered to her as the elevator doors closed.

“Knock it off.” Pepper shoved him away from her playfully.

 

“Hold your ice cream nice and steady now, careful you don’t drop it.” Rhodey told Bea as he handed her the strawberry ice cream cone, keeping his own caramel one in his other hand.

She nodded, holding the ice cream with both hands.

“Now we’ll sit down while we finish our ice creams.” He said as he sat beside her on the bench she had clambered up onto before he gave her the ice cream. “Then we can go for a walk around.”

“Okay.” Bea agreed as she ate her ice cream.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Bea finally spoke again.

“Why been gone?” She asked, looking up at him.

“It’s only because I’ve got a new job now. That’s all sweetheart. I’m an Avenger now like your Daddy, your Uncle Steve and your Aunt Natasha.”

“You’re a ‘venger?”

“Yeah, a proper one now. So I’m living in the Avengers compound outside of the city. You’ve been there before remember? When you met Wanda and Vision.”

“I ‘member.” She nodded as she continued to eat her ice cream. “Magic lady…”

“Do you remember how long it took to get there?” She nodded at him in response

“Long time…”

“It does take a while to get any place from the compound so we don’t leave very often. Only when we come to see you and your Mommy and Daddy or when we need to get supplies like food.” He explained to her, even though it was clear she wasn’t one hundred per-cent listening to him anymore as she ate the last of her ice cream cone.

“Finished!” She grinned brightly at him, strawberry ice cream all around her mouth.

“Okay, hang on.” Rhodey laughed. “I don’t know how you do it kid, more around your mouth and on your hands than you’ve managed to eat.” He mumbled as he used the napkins he acquired from the ice cream van to clean up the mess, while Bea giggled. “I’m glad you think this is funny.”

“Is funny.” She giggled some more, waving a sticky hand in his face before he grabbed it to clean up.

“Oh is it now?” He asked as he lifted her from the bench, swinging her carefully up onto his shoulders.

She squealed happily at the rise in height.

“I’m big now!” She stated excitedly, resting her hands on the top of his head.

“Yeah you are!” Rhodey grinned, holding each of her legs securely with the corresponding one of his hands. “Which way does the big girl want to go?”

Bea considered for a moment before declaring, “That way!” and pointing to the right.

“As you wish your majesty!”

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked it!  
> Much love and as always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
